


i love you

by hi_short_for_hello



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_short_for_hello/pseuds/hi_short_for_hello
Summary: Maybe won’t you take it back?Say you were tryna make me laughAnd nothing has to change todayYou didn’t mean to say“I love you”





	i love you

_It’s not true_  
_Tell me I’ve been lied to_  
 _Crying isn’t like you_

They had just had a celebratory meal at the Ritz as a enjoy their newfound freedom. Crowley had been staring, he knew this and was powerless to stop such an action. Aziraphale had barely noticed, though he did notice that there had been more flashes of love in the Ritz today than normal, must have been the newlyweds at a table nearby.

They were on their bench in St. James park and were watching the few stars they could see from the city. Crowley was sitting a little closer than normal and there was an air about him the look of someone about to break down in tears while trying to choke it down, to be exact. He turned from the stars to stare at Aziraphale again. The tears had started to stream down his face.

“What’s wrong, my dear” Aziraphale asked, highly concerned. Crowley never cried, he had thought he physically couldn’t due to being a snake though that idea was now out the proverbial window. 

_Maybe won’t you take it back?_   
_Say you were tryna make me laugh_   
_And nothing has to change today_   
_You didn’t mean to say_

“I love you”

_The smile that you gave me_  
_Even when you felt like dying_

“You don’t have to say it back, just thought you should know,” Crowley said with a bittersweet smile. Tears still running in rivers down his face.

_I wish we never learned to fly  
_

Crowley often thought that maybe, if they had been human, his love could be returned. That his daydream might work. It was days that he had to keep out of his flat in case the Holy Water got too tempting.

_I can’t escape the way I love you  
I don’t want to, but I love you_

The streetlamp was giving the Angel a kind of halo. Crowley thought he look beautiful or he would if not for the dumbstruck look on his face, Crowley still thought he looked magnificent.

_We fall apart as it gets dark_

Aziraphale gave Crowley a Look, one of pity and concern. Not the one Crowley had hoped for, a hope he rarely let form. Tears were pricking his eyes.

“I should go, let you think. Sorry for the sudden dropping of the bomb,” With that Crowley stood up to go try and sleep off his pain.

“My dear,” Aziraphale didn’t know what to say, he had thought that Crowley might love him but he had never thought he would actually say it. 

_Didn’t mean to make you cry_

“Come find me when you have an answer, angel.” Crowley walked off. He would come back, he always did, but he wondered if Aziraphale would ever come back. 

_I love you_


End file.
